Secrets In The Shadows
by Mosh-13
Summary: Harry and Hermione are happy...together. But what will happen when a secret from one of their's past comes out and when somebody decides that the relationship wasn't meant to be and takes matters into their own hands.
1. ProlougeSomebody's Watching You

Disclaimer--I own not a thing I talk about. Not Hogwarts, not Harry Potter, none of them. I'm feeling awful as it is about not owning them so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's note--So I came up with this story idea while thinking about a Harry Potter fan fic I was reading on here so if this sounds anything like it please tell me so I can fix it up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Grifynndor common room was dark except for the glow coming off the nearly out fire but that didn't make the two young students on the couch go up to bed not yet.  
  
"Tell me." A young boy persisted of the girl next to him. This boy was no ordinary boy, well sure he was a wizard but not an ordinary wizard, he was The Boy Who Lived. His hair still the messy jet black as it was when he had first come to Hogwarts but he had changed. He was now 17 and nearly out of Hogwarts just a few more months.  
  
"Nah-uh, Harry. I'm not telling you." The girl smiled and scooted away from him. She had been Harry's best friend but now she was more than that, she was his girlfriend. Hermione still had her know it all attitude at times but she had lost the bushy hair she had so loathed.  
  
"You have to tell me." Harry moved closer so that she was at the end of the couch if she tried to scoot away anymore she would fall off. "Don't force me to..."  
  
"Force you to do what?" Hermione realized she couldn't move away or else she would have to suffer the sore bottom and the utter humiliation of falling down at the wrong time and Harry would never let that one end.  
  
"This." Harry moved his hands towards her.  
  
"No! Harry, don't! Stop!" Hermione started laughing that little snark was tickling her! "Fine I'll tell you. Just stop." She felt his hands stop moving the moment she had said she would tell him. "Harry, what I'm not telling you is..." Harry leaned forward in anticipation for the secret she had been hiding from him all day. "That you are the greatest seeker and captain that Griffyndor has ever had. You're smart and witty and let's not forget that you're dashingly handsome."  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head. "While all that is true, it's still not what I've been wanting to know but I shall find out Hermione Granger." With that Harry leaned over and caught her mouth in a kiss. Which Hermione returned thankful for the moment alone with him.  
  
But they weren't alone.  
  
In the shadows beyond the reach of the slow burning coals someone stood watching the happy couple. They could not believe what they were seeing. Of course they knew Harry and Hermione were an item. Everyone knew. But this person could not stand it. And, thought the person in the shadows, they will not be together for much longer if all goes to plan. Smiling from the thought the person went upstairs to bed leaving Harry and Hermione snogging on the couch without a clue of what was soon to come. Not a clue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So I know what you all wanna know "Who stole the lemons?" it was that person ( Actually what you want to know is "Who's spying on Harry and Hermione?" Haha I can't tell you yet. 


	2. Sniveling Jerk

Disclaimer-- I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts geez, I don't even own England!  
  
Author's Note-- Sorry if this is too short or if it's too long or if it has been too long since I posted Chapter 1. I'm extremely busy lately and I unfortunately had to do the thing I hate putting my work second. (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had just come from the Prefects bathroom in the Giffryndor Tower. She had barely slept last after her and Harry went up to bed. He, of course, took the stairs and she took the portal thingy behind the bookcase. Although the what seems to be an endless flight of stairs are a great way to think about what was bothering her it was also a way to get really tired.  
  
"Oh why now? I'm happy right now." Hermione walked over to her bed glad that this year as Head Girl she got her own room. Sitting down she opened up the drawer on the nightstand next to the bed. She lifted out the letter she had been sent yesterday. She started to open it but threw it back as if it were covered in those slugs that Ron had continually spat up in third year. No today she would be happy, tomorrow she would deal with that little problem.  
  
*******  
  
Harry sat down at the Griffindor table in the Great Hall he grabbed a knife and began buttering his toast he looked around for Ron and Mynne (AN it's kinda his nickname for Hermione) instead he seen one of the people he wanted to see least Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So, Potter, how are you? And Hermione? How are you and Hermione together?" Draco smiled his cold smile. He leaned towards Harry and looked out the Great Hall door to see Hermione coming in.  
  
"We're fine. Why?" Harry wanted to deck Draco for some reason he didn't like the cold glint in Malfoy's eyes. Why was he so interested?  
  
"Oh you know curiosity. Just wondering that's all." Draco turned and began to walk away stopping to say hello to Hermione on his way to the Syltherin table.  
  
Why that snivelling little...jerk. He thought he could act so nice to her after what happened yesterday. Hermione looked at him she wanted to hit him so bad over there laughing up his latest deeds. But if she did...oh the retaliation she would get from him would be disastrous. She couldn't afford that she glanced over at Harry, no she couldn't afford that at all.  
  
"Hey, Mynne." Harry walked over and led Hermione to the table. Hermione didn't even notice him haul out a chair for her because she was seething with anger all she kept doing was repeating over in her mind how could he?  
  
Luckily to save Harry from asking her what was wrong Ron arrived in the Great Hall carrying an armload of books. He fell into a chair and dropped his books on the chair next to him.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione. Umm...Hermione these are those books you loaned me before exams. I just uh, wanted to give them back. Umm thanks. Yeah" Ron stumbled through his explanation about the books and began to look around clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"No problem Ron, after all what are friends for?" Hermione gathered up the books and began to stand up. "Ok I'm gonna put these up in my room and I'll talk to you later guys." She bent down and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and Ron turned a light shade of red but wasn't noticed by the other two.  
  
Hermione was just in the hall outside of the Great Hall when she heard a flapping sound behind her. She turned to see a smooth sleek tawny brown owl trying to get her attention. She took the letter from it immediately recognizing the perfectly straight neat writing with small circles instead of dots over the I's. She grabbed the letter and hurried up to her room to read it privately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? I know I never told you who was watching them but I have given you a few suspects Draco, Ron and whoever wrote the letter (first and second are written by two different people) Now review or else I won't tell you the other suspects! 


	3. Diarys Walls And Quidditch

Disclaimer-- I own everything! Except umm...damn! Everything. I go be sad now. Oooh wait, I own Kurt!  
  
Author's Note-- So you want to know why Ronnie was blushing? That won't happen for a while yet guys possibly I might drop a few hints...I might not. Ha ha I'm in control!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavender Brown rolled over and looked at the bed across the room in the girl's dormitories of Griffindor Tower. She was writing in her diary about Him. The bed across the room was now empty the girl who slept in it night after night for about six years now had her own room upstairs. Sometimes Lavender couldn't stand Hermione Granger. She had her own room, bathroom, she was at the top of her class...in every class. Plus she had the one thing every girl in the school wanted...Harry Potter. She was the girlfriend of one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts, the Captain of Griffindor's quidditch team. She had everything the girls all wanted and she was still nice.  
  
"What are you doing, Lav?" Pavarti had just came in from the common room and flopped onto the end of Lavender's bed. She flipped open the diary that Lavender had shut when she had walked in. "You're doing it again. You're obsessed aren't you?"  
  
Lavender laughed away Pav's obsession comments she did this all the time. "I think I might go downstairs and grab some breakfast. You coming?" She tried to steer the conversation away from her crush it was after all nothing major. He would never notice her.  
  
Pavarti flipped her hair. "Nah. I already had some with Kurt." Kurt was Pavarti's new boyfriend. He was a Ravenclaw and kind of cute but not as cute as Him. "You go ahead though and I'll see you in Charms later."  
  
Lavender ran out of the dorm and then ran into Hermione in the Common Room. Literally. "Ouch!"  
  
Hermione looked and seen the wall she had walked into was actually Lavender. "Oh sorry. Are you ok, Lav? I guess I was in a hurry to get to my room." Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other trying not to be rude but really wanting to leave.  
  
"Umm...yeah. I'm fine." Lavender noticed Hermione's impatience and decided she wanted to make this quick as well. "Yeah well. I'm going to get some breakfast. I'll see you later." Lavender turned and walked out of the portrait hole and headed quickly to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah. Great." Hermione said to the air. Sometimes Lavender just irked her but feeling the letter in her hand burn with the need for attention she headed to her room. Once inside she shut the door behind her and sat down.  
  
Tingling with nervousness she brought one hand up to take off the seal. Of course she wouldn't tear it...she had saved all the seals from these letters for some reason. Taking the paper out of the envelope carefully she unfolded it and...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lavender sat down next to Harry who was discussing something about Quidditch with Ron. She sat down quietly and began to put some jam on a bagel and decided to contribute her two cents. Unfortunately she had no clue what these strategic plans they were talking about meant so back to the basics. "Harry, could you pass me the peanut butter?"  
  
"Here, Lav. I didn't even notice you sit down. Me and Ron were just talking about strategy do you think it's better for the Seeker to try and immediately catch the Snitch or wait until his-or hers- team is up points?"  
  
Oooh Lavender thought fast on her feet luckily. "I think the Seeker should wait until it is right for his team so the get the right amount of points that they would need to win a cup such as the Quidditch House Cup." Lavender bit into her bagel smiling at the fact that she was such a quick talker.  
  
"Exactly! See Ron we have someone who actually knows what they're saying!" Harry patted Lavender's head and went on wih arguing with Ron. Lavender nearly melted in her seat. Perhaps there's a chance. Perhaps...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So watcha think? Is Lav a suspect? Or is Pav? Or neither? Also can anyone tell me the right way to spell Griffindor and Sltherin? I know I'm spelling it long I just don't know how! Help me or no more chapters for you! 


	4. Surprises and Guiltiness

Disclaimer-- Yeah, yeah I get it. I don't own it! Why do you have to be so cruel?  
  
Author's Note-- Yep, so people are jealous of Hermie! You should like this chapter it's going to focus on Ron and his blushing and on the letter. Yes we shall finally get to the letters! So without further ado chapter 4!  
  
Hermione sat on her bed reading the letter she had just gotten. She was happy and a little sad. Also, a little guilty and worried. Was it possible to feel that much at once? She reread the letter trying to figure it all out.  
  
Dear Mynee, (A/N This person pronounces it different because of an accent. Sorry I'll let you get back to the letter. Tee hee!)  
  
Hello, I'm just writing because I miss you. Yes, I know you're with Harry now. Wonderful Harry Potter. I'm sorry I shouldn't speak ill of him if you love him instead of me. But I just want to know what does he have that I don't? Never mind don't answer that. Anyway, I hope this letter finds you well. I am doing fine. We're at an away game and it is cold! But I'm not all that worried because we're coming to stay in England soon until the next Cup and since I have to further my education I will be spending the last few months at Hogwarts until I am called for training. I hope we will be able to be together...as friends of course. Always friends.  
  
Your FRIEND  
Viktor Krum  
  
Hermione read his letter over again. He's coming to Hogwarts? Sure Hermione missed Viktor but after what had happened last year she wasn't sure she wanted to see him again so soon. Add his dislike of Harry and Harry's dislike of him and Ron always going with Harry she mayn't get a moments peace. Maybe. What was wrong with Ron lately? He had been acting strange since last year and it was only around her. Maybe he's developed a crush on you Granger, Hermione giggled to herself. Who would she be attracting next? Get a grip she was surprised Harry even liked her. But then again I'm no longer the bushy haired little bookworm.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ron paced back in forth in the common room. He would pace somewhere else but Hermione was upstairs and Harry was talking with Lavender in the Great Hall and like he'd ever pace down in the dungeons with the Syltherins so near by. Ha! He still tried to tell himself to get over it. She had obviously had. That's because you forced her to you stupid git. He didn't want to think of last year he just wished it never happened or that it could be erased from his memory. He could have erased it but he wanted to remember, he wanted to feel this guilt. It was his way of punishing himself.  
  
"So Lavender, I never knew you were that interested in Quidditch." Harry looked at Lavender Brown. He nearly felt a tinge of regret he didn't date her before he asked Hermione out. But he loved Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm really interested in it but I've never been on a broom so I don't think I would be that good." Lavender saw the little glint in his eyes. She was finally making progress!  
  
"Aww, that's sad. If you go to the Room of Requirement you could learn so much about Quidditch I think you may even get a personal instructor ghost type thing..." Harry trailed off. "Listen Lav, I really need to go. I have to see Professor MacGonagall about something but perhaps we can chat later. And oh-" Harry bent down and whispered in her ear "I don't think I'm going to die this year." They both shared a look as they remembered how each year Lavender would wait for Harry's death predicted by Professor Trelawny.  
  
Draco sat in the Syltherin common room thinking on how he would use the information he knew. He had a plan but he would need to keep Wonder Boy Potter out of his way. Hmm...Maybe Miss Granger could help him with that. After all she had so much to lose she's near desperate. Excellent. The old Malfoy plans began to make themselves known. This should be fun.  
  
So what do you think? I know it's a little short but I'm beginning to get into people's heads to let you see what they are thinking. And we must always remember what we're looking for: The person who stole the lemons! Well actually the one who was watching Harry and Hermione but now we also want to know why everyone is thinking what they're thinking. Ok I'm telling you too much. REVIEW! 


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

Disclaimer-- Cruel, cruel world! Why must have J.K thought up Harry before I did? I could own all this.... but unfortunately I don't.  
  
Author's Note-- I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short and it took forever for me to put this one up. Anyway since I know how eager you are to get to the story I'll shut up now.  
  
All Hermione thought about during classes that day was what would happen tonight when she went to meet Draco. Her mind wondered from Professor Snape's lesson on the many uses of a Useful potion to the letter sitting on the far side of the wall where she had thrown it earlier. She could remember every evil and vile word that was probably going through his head while he wrote it.  
  
Granger,  
  
Who is the Mudblood I see before me? Is she the perfect little know it all who's dating someone he seems to be the bloody best in this school? Or is she that one I seen over the summer? If you want to find out what I know meet me tonight after your perfect duties. I'll be waiting. Ta.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
What could he possibly know about her? What? She had ever spent any time with him over the summer, just Viktor and they had broken up then too. Hermione sat in class puzzling this out.  
  
Harry came out onto the Quidditch pitch. He was so glad he had checked everyone on the team schedules and booked a class when they all had free because Ravenclaw had it booked for nearly every evening after school. They must really need the practice or have some very good strategic plans happening. Either way it was biting into his teams practice time so he booked the pitch for whatever chance they could get. He watched his team mount their brooms and he released the balls before mounting his own broom. He watched the Snitch go up above him but decided not to catch it too soon because he wanted to watch his team as they went over their new plan for the game against Hufflepuff next week. Harry knew that Hufflepuff would be a push over but he wanted Slytherin to think that they had had trouble trying to beat them. Which would in turn make Slytherin not worry about training so hard to try and beat them. He hovered high above his team and watched them make a few just good enough passes. Perfect, he thought, good enough to win but bad enough to lose suspicion. He looked down and saw someone sitting down on the stands. He swooped down to see if it was a Slytherin spy but saw that it was Lavender. He flew over and hovered just in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. If you don't want me here I can leave. It's just that when we were talking about Quidditch this morning I really wanted to watch you play." Lavender stood up and leaned over so he could hear her over his team's cheering as they just barely missed a goal. Were they playing bad on purpose?  
  
"Hey no problem...as long as you're not a spy you're welcome to watch. Just don't give away our secrets ok?" He winked and flew off. He was really glad someone cared about Quidditch especially a girl. Hermione didn't.  
  
Lavender watched as Harry took off and began scolding Ginny for scoring too perfect of a goal. She had not missed the look in his eye when they had discussed Quidditch. It was his one true love. Next to Miss Hermione Granger. She didn't deserve a guy so perfect as him. Not one bit.  
  
Hermione crept down the hall quickly and quietly. She didn't want anyone to see her having a midnight rendezvous with Draco Malfoy. For one it was Draco...and two if Harry found out...She quickly buried the thought. Harry loved her there was nothing he would do to devastate their relationship unless they talked it through first. She hoped.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room two figures were up sitting on a couch. Unlike the night before there was no romantic involvement between the two. One could easily tell from their conversation.  
  
"So I went in for the tryouts and they'll tell me how well I've done and what I need to improve on if they call me back for seconds." He lowered his voice slightly. "Which I'm pretty sure they'll do after all my credentials are great plus I'm as good as that Viktor Krum." Harry spat out the word and his companion; Lavender Brown could tell how deep his hatred for his girlfriend's former beau went.  
  
"Of course you will, after all you were the first first year seeker for a Hogwarts house in over a century. You have wonderful credentials, Professor McGonagall even signed your reference papers you'll get on the team." Lavender smiled and gave him a small punch on the arm. "Harry Potter the wonderful Seeker who can still be beat up by a girl." She joked in a commentary like voice.  
  
"Sure thing, Brown. The only thing you can beat me at is predicting my death...and you're still failing at that. Face it hon, you're all talk and no action." Harry gave her a light swipe. Lavender dodged it easy and turned around to face him.  
  
"No action, eh?" She then planted her lips directly on his. He was surprised at first but then quickly returned the kiss with as much force as she had. Harry pulled her up into his lap placing his hands on her waist and Lavender put her arms up around his neck. They pulled apart and looked at each other.  
  
"I suppose you could call that action." Harry drew in a ragged breath. He then realized that he was still holding her on his lap. "Umm...what was that for?"  
  
"I like you Harry. I mean come on who doesn't?" Lavender came up with a brilliant plan to make things a little easier for Harry to comply. She moved her hips slightly back and forth until she got the desired affect. Harry groaned inwardly when he noticed something that made him fairly uncomfortable. "Please Harry? Just for tonight...our little secret." Lavender shifted position so she was right above him. She licked her lips and pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. Harry responded by telling himself that this was wrong but kissing her anyway.  
  
Heeheehee I just had to have some romantic involvement in this chappy! Oh by the way guys I'm a little closer to finding out who stole the lemons...I think. Oh well. REVIEW!! 


	6. Past Haunting

Disclaimer Yah so you're here to remind me I don't own Harry Potter...fine I don't want him...just Draco and snape ok? I like the badish ones. sings I've got a boyfriend, he's a bad boy. I love Bif!  
  
Author's note So I haven't been updating and you must be slightly mad at me but hey that's cool cuz once exams are over I'll update a whole bunch more for y'all!  
  
Oh and by the way there are a few "sex refrence scenes" if you're under 13 skip them ok?  
  
"Say you love me!" The girl cried out nearing her peak.  
  
"What?" The guy with her was suddenly confused and not in the best postion to be confused.  
  
"You don't have to mean it just say it for me, please?" She clenched her muscles knowing she could make him say it.  
  
"I...l-l- love you." The guy gasped out before he came. The two fell onto each other into sleep.  
  
In another part of the castle a boy and girl were also meeting under odd pretenses. Hermione was sitting on a desk in a empty classroom waiting for Draco to show up. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Draco knew something about her and it must be big or else he wouldn't bother. Or at least something he knew she would think would be big. Yawning she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Come on Draco I want to see Harry before I go to bed.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood outside the door watching the girl who was siting waiting for him. Poor girl she had no idea what he was planning. Not a clue, and it'll stay that way. "Hello Granger." He walked into the room. One could tell just by looking at him that he knew the great power he posessed.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione was in no mood for any little games he felt like playing. Especially after what had happened over the summer. "What does all Mr. Wonderful bloody know? Tell me quickly I am kind of tired."  
  
Draco wanted to reach out and slap her for acting like that around him. He was her better, her superior. Instead he answered back with an air of nonchalance. "Remember saying this? 'Harry honey I'm a virgin and I want to wait until we get married to have sex.'"  
  
"Yeah so? I'm a virgin. What's so big about that?" She was begining to get really angry what did he think he was doing. Asking her about her sex life!  
  
"Except for the fact that you're not. Have you forgotten what happened this summer? When the whole bunch of us went to Canada and you became the biggest slut ever to grace our group?" Draco grinned remembering the time Hermione almost began to strip on a table while she was drunk, luckily Viktor was there to save her. She had shagged everyone in the group, well nearly.  
  
"Oh so you're just pissed because I bloody well refused you. Is that all? You can take your anger out on me some other time I have stuff I have to do." She tried to push her way around him but he closed the gap between her and the door easily.  
  
"What in your bloody mind makes you think I would ever want a filthy Mudblood like you? Now I'm just concerned about how my good friend Harry would feel when he found out that his virgin girlfriend turned out to be whore of the hour." Draco smirked knowing that he had her right where he wanted her.  
  
"Harry would never believe you.He would believe anything I tell him." Hermione was a little worried that Draco was mad because of what happened over the summer and just felt like playing with her a bit to releave his anger.   
  
"Ah, but I have photogenic proof. Now would you like to hear my terms or shall these wonderful portraits be passed around?" Draco held up a few pictures that had Hermione doing many not virgin-like things. "And no worries I have many more."   
  
"Fine what are your terms?" Hermione was so pissed but she had learned that the best way to deal with Draco was to not let him know how you felt...since he obviously had no feelings he doesn't care when you show them.  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way now. I'm working on something and I want you to keep you boyfriend and his little sidekick out of my business. That will be good for now. I'll tell you wen I want something else." Hermione cursed and turned. She was half way up the the hall when she heard Draco call after her. "Oh and Granger, don't think you're getting off easy. I haven't even started yet."  
  
Ron lay awake in bed thinking of the one girl he had ever loved. He had made love to more than one girl but he only actually loved one. She was...perfect. She could also be pretty bitchy at times too. Ron told himself to stop thinking of her. There was no way they could ever be together. Not after what had happened last year. Besides she would never know of his love. If she knew she would remember the great hurt she had experienced and he would never do anything to hurt her ever again. Not now not ever. Ron rolled over and felt a few tears go down his face. He wiped them away. He couldn't cry not for the love he had lost, not for the...No he couldn't think about that. Losing it was almost as hard as losing her.  
  
Viktor Krum looked up at the huge castle. Inside these walls his love slept, learned, ate, lived, breathed, existed. This was her home, and now he was back again. This time he would have her. She would be his. No matter what it took he would get Mynee back from Golden Boy Harry Potter. No matter what.  
  
Yeah I know short chapter! Sorry but I'm supposed to be studying right now! Ok review. Oh and I think it was Ron's love who stole the lemons! 


End file.
